Past the Pointe of No Return
by kytus
Summary: Dealing with the elite society of New York she can handle, but when she is pulled into the world of vampire poiltics, it is an altogether different matter. ExB and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**AN -**

**Here's a little something I've got cooking.**

**I was watching my brother play Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines the other day and I was fascinated with the vampire lore, especially in regards to the vampire clans and some of the twisted characters. So if you're familiar with the game you know you're in for a ride.**

**Now I don't know if this has already been done, and I apologise in advance if this has already, but hopefully it will turn out completely different to what is already out there.**

**So if I continue this and there are references to VtM I will note it in the ANs.**

**There aren't any in this chapter though; this is more like a teaser chapter to whet your whistle.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the waiter weaved his way through the crowded ballroom I stopped him with a tug on his sleeve and grabbed another glass from his tray of champagne.

"Again, why are we here?"

Angela sighed taking her own glass and sipping it with pursed lips.

"I know, I know. But really, are we even needed?"

"It's not about being needed Bella, it's about showing support."

I snorted into the flute. "For her? Never!" I mumbled.

She elbowed me.

"Well really," I said rubbing my arm. "It's not like we are garnering any attention."

I looked around the room and sure enough no one was looking our way. We may as well have been sewn into the curtains.

"No one will notice if we leave now. We've shown our faces, know enough details to comment that the bubbly was exquisitely expensive," I took another appreciative sip from my glass. "The room was decadently decorated to showcase the original mouldings and glimmer of the 18th century chandelier. Everyone looked fabulously rich in their finery," I gestured to the high class guests. "And Miss Prima looked resplendent in her..."

"Could you come up with anymore adjectives?"

"Of course. I didn't do that English Lit class for nothing, they work perfectly in these situations. It's either kiss-ass or go home. Which I would be doing now if it weren't for you."

"Eh, enough of that. So, you attended a two year night course just for situations like this."

"No," I sniffed haughtily. "I did it for Darcy."

Angela laughed.

I smirked and catching a glimpse of tall dark and handsome I said, "Oh look, here comes Ben."

She choked.

"Shit! How do I look?" She fluttered her hands over her hair and dress, smoothing out fly-away hair and non-existent creases.

"You look..." I widened my eyes and shook my head at her, then quickly stuck my hand out passed her arm and into Ben's hand. Boy moved quick.

"Ben. How are you this evening?" I said shaking vigorously.

"Surviving. How are you lovely ladies?"

If he noticed Angela's blush he didn't comment.

"Bored out of my mind," I replied.

He laughed and I nudged Angela when he looked for her reply.

"Oh, yes! I mean, it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

I snorted.

"Well the night is still young and the guest of honour is still to arrive," he said.

"Probably wanting to be fashionably late," said Angela.

"Yes, well. I think 10:00 is starting to push it. The dowagers aren't looking very impressed," was my reply, taking note of pursed lips and narrowed eyes. "Most of us have been here since 7:30."

"Anyway, Ben, how'd your physio go? I heard the new therapist was pretty good."

Ben shrugged, "Just like any other really. Easy to talk to, you know. He's a keeper though, told Banner where to go when he kept badgering him on when I would be fit enough to perform again."

"Not that that is going to stop Banner. As long as you have to legs you will be performing, like we're some kind of circus monkey."

"No shit!" he laughed at me. "How's it going with Cope? Gutted I was already committed to Jefferson's piece."

"I think it's going well," said Angela. "We should be ready for opening, right Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. Sure we would be if Miss Prima showed up for rehearsal more than once a week.

I opened my mouth to retort when the room went quiet.

I tried to crane my head over the top of the crowd without much success.

"Ooohh."

"What?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"She's here."

Speak of the devil.

The lady of the hour - or if she had her way, the rest of existence - had arrived.

After the abnormally long pause, a smattering of applause rippled through the crowd to a full-blown standing ovation.

I ungracefully leaned up against the wall uninterested.

If there was one thing I hated about my job it was the snobby politics.

Being a lowly corps girl it didn't really affect me, I kept myself to myself and blended into the background, but it got right up my nose when I was put in situations like this where is was thrown in my face. There was no avoiding the hoity toity living of the blue-bloods who thought themselves connoisseurs of the arts, throwing their money around like they were TPing the local frat house, critiquing the latest production like they knew shit.

Well they knew jack.

They saw the pretty picture, the polished product.

They never saw the blood, sweat and tears of behind the scenes, unless they were the nosy bastards wanting to know where exactly their 'hard-earned' money was being spent.

"So..." I turned to Angela.

"Doesn't she look lovely? And that dress. Wow!"

"I don't give a flying fig what she looks like or what she's..."

"Who's that?" asked Ben.

"I don't know, he looks familiar but I don't think I've ever seen him around the theatre before. You think he's her date."

"Probably some rich business dude she's trying to rope in to invest in the company."

So what if she had a date. She would never come to these shin-digs without one, they were like the Prada clutch bag to her Prada shoes.

"Oh my God, is that who I think it is?"

"Who?" I asked, curious at Angela exclamation.

I tried to crane my head over the crowd. Again I was unsuccessful.

"Yes!" cried Angela. "Now I know where I've seen him before. She's with his son. But he only comes if..."

I tried to resist the urge to jump on Ben's back to get a better look.

What was going on? Who had she come with?

"So that must mean..."

"What?" I cried frustrated.

Angela turned to me wide eyed.

"She came with the Volturi's."

Well I'll be damned.

Rosalie Hale had just been _made._

* * *

**AN -**

So what you think?

Do you like the idea of me 're-vamping', so to speak, Stephenie Meyer's characters?

Should I continue?

Your views are appreciated.

Oh and Twilight belongs to Ms Meyer and Vampire: The Masquerade was published by White Wolf.

Thanks in advance

Kylie x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I moved to New York two days after graduating high school. There was, after all, nothing to keep me tide to Forks anymore.

Having never left the country, not owning a passport could be attributed to that fact, I was shocked to discover that nothing, absolutely nothing, could prepare me for the culture shock of living in the big city.

Sitting in the Greyhound made me feel like a sardine in a tin when the buildings started to blot out the sun and enclosed themselves around me.

Good thing I wasn't claustrophobic.

Even the sounds and smells were new to me and everyone looked to be in a rush.

Everything seemed to happen at once, drivers honked their horns and cussed the pedestrians, pedestrians flipped the bird and kicked the cars, dogs barked, cell phones rang, lights flashed and crossings beeped. Country living was far removed from this lifestyle. But I was here to live my dream, of course I had the opportunity to do so closer to home, but New York was the place to be to achieve my ultimate goal.

Stepping down from the bus, I had clutched my bag close to my chest and stared up at my surroundings.

Everything was so big and diverse.

Old and new mixed together; glass skyscrapers sat next to historic monuments, brownstones threatened to encroach on the sidewalk and parks gave the concrete a splash of green.

_Wow!_ I thought. _This is my new home._

After being jostled out of the way by another passenger I had collected my other belongings from the holds beneath the bus.

I remember looking around for a store where I could buy a map when I noticed a girl holding a cardboard sign that read 'Isabella Swan'.

How cliché.

I made my way towards her and she gave me a wave when she realised I was the one she was looking for.

"Hi," I had said.

"Hi," she had replied.

And that's how I met Angela.

We found had each other through craigslist. I was looking for an apartment and she just so happened to be looking for a lodger. The big plus was that she had already been attending the school I was to start for two years and subsequently got me the job I had now, working in the _corps_ working alongside her.

Now being a country girl, it took some getting used to, but Angela was there every step of the way to guide me through the workings of the city.

She had become my best friend over the past 5 years and I don't know what would have happened if we had never found each other. Well I probably could; crackwhore comes to mind, but really, Angela was the bestest of best friends a girl could have.

She was there when Lauren Mallory hid my leotard and almost missed my audition as a snowflake in the Nutcracker. She was there when Tyler finally found the courage to tell me he was gay and she was there for me when I embarrassed myself in front of the most handsome man I had ever seen.

* * *

Another hour had passed since Rosalie had arrived on the arm of Aro Volturi and his son Demitri. She had finally started to greet the other guests after a speech was made by the Director of the theatre, gushing over Rosalie and how she was perfect at this, perfect at that.

I wanted to be sick.

I had however noticed how she kept herself well clear of the lowly _corps de ballet _girls; wouldn't want any of us catching the eye of the very influential, and did I mention disgustingly rich, Aro Volturi.

He had the power to make a girls dreams come true and with a snap of his fingers, the power to turn them into nightmares.

And it seems Rosalie's had. With Aro's show of support she may as well have added _Assoluta_ to the _Prima Ballerina _title she had been given tonight.

My bitterness was not that I was jealous of her, oh no, Rosalie could keep her title and all that it entailed. What I did not like was how it came about. I had seen it many times before, and more deserving soloist had been overlooked because Rosalie had the looks, connections and money.

Don't get me wrong, she was a good dancer, excellent in fact, she could captivate an audience and have their hearts in the palm of her hand, but Angela had been overlooked once again; still stuck in the corps never to be noticed. Angela wasn't fazed about it, she admitted to me she would much rather be in the background than have all the eyes on her.

I didn't want the attention either, but bless her, I could tell she wanted a taste of the limelight.

She was like the Jane to my Elizabeth.

Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.

Although, my Jane was currently getting more comfortable with Ben, who I had dubbed_ 'her Mr Bingley.'_

They were the type that you just knew were meant to be together.

I smiled into my drink then shook my head. Thinking like that was going to get me down and I didn't need that right now.

Grabbing my clutch, I rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"Bathroom." I waved her off when she made a move to join me, "No, no, you stay here. I'll only be a minute."

"If you're sure?"

"Positive."

I weaved my way through the crowd and located the bathrooms near the entrance of the venue.

After using the toilet and sink I checked my makeup in the mirror. Still looking good.

Next I took out my cell and I checked the time. Only one more hour and Angela said we could leave so as not to offend Miss Prima, who didn't even care if we had attended or not.

I took a deep breath and let it out. Confident I could endure an hour more of these snobs I made my way back in the ballroom.

They were still at it.

You could see a different dance of sorts taking place tonight than the ones I was used to performing.

They were wicked in their deceptions, never letting on that they were 'poorer' than those around them or knew less than the next person. They gossiped about the secrets of those worth knowing in the room while hiding their own behind a false mask.

Now that most of the introductions had been made between the elite, the old men were starting to chat up the young dancers, the young men the old, or should I say, more mature, ladies and vice versa.

I wanted no part of it.

Spotting Ben standing near a a group of people I didn't recognise, I made my way over to him and tried not to attract too much attention to myself.

"Hi, where's Ang?"

"Got pulled away by Katie."

"Ah," I said grabbing a glass from a waiter. "So who are your friends."

"Oh, this is Giovanni Vecchio and his wife Beatrice, Lady Davenport, Miss Childing, Felix Volturi and E... "

I smiled at each of them then stopped listening.

I didn't care about his name, his wealth or that with one whispered word I could be the next Rosalie Hale. All I cared about was that he was looking at me with a hunger I had never seen before. My spine straightened as though a phantom hand had glided from the base of my back to my neck. My lips throbbed and tingled longing for them to be kissed and a voice whispered to me.

_Let me take you, give yourself over to me, place your lips over mine and let me feed off your lust._

_Let me devour you._

I nearly gave in, until I was unceremoniously pushed into Miss Childing and my glass of champagne rained over the two of us.

Felix Volturi was going to be my downfall.

* * *

**AN - **

Yes, Bella is a ballerina - if you didn't figure that out from the clues in the last chapter. So no, I didn't spell the title wrong, it's deliberate.

Now I don't know much about the world of ballet, apart from the 3 years of lessons I took when I turned 10, so I apologise for any mistakes I have made in terminology and how things work in the industry. I have to rely on my memory and the internet.

**References**

In ballet ranks are given to deliberate which role each dancer plays (this can vary from company to company).

Bella, Angela and Ben are of the lowest rank being in the _corps de ballet_, they are basically the chorus dancers.

A _coryphée _is like the _corps_ but with a smaller group of dancers.

_Soloists_ or _sujets_ is pretty self explanatory, they dance alone.

_Prima ballerina / principle dancer / principle soloist _is the next rank - this title is given out rarely, so you can see, Rosalie is a very lucky lady.

And finally, _Prima Ballerina Assoluta _is even more rare, they are the best of the best. This title has only been given to 11 dancers (so wikipeadia tells me).

Giovanni and Beatrice are characters from Elizabeth Hunter's Elemental Mysteries series. I recommend reading the first book, the others in the series were... meh. Not read the last book yet though.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be out a week on Saturday.

Kylie x


End file.
